


Green Sequins

by MISspeller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Daddy Kink, Domination, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fingering, M/M, Marriage, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISspeller/pseuds/MISspeller
Summary: Reason No. 30: She wants to. Harry is on deadline; Louis is sick. Does a mysterious package mean the end of their marriage, or will an honest confession save it?





	Green Sequins

_[Soundtrack: “Feeling Myself” by Nicki Minaj featuring Beyonce](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjtsaXwDcF0) _

“I want to have sex,” the woman said, pressing up behind the man and leaning into his ear so he could hear above the music pounding through the club’s speakers. “Let’s get out of here.”

Her lips nuzzled into his neck. The man froze.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to have sex,” she repeated. She turned his body toward her and backed him into the wall. “I want you.”

The man looked about the club somewhat awkwardly. Was anyone else seeing this? Did anyone here know him?

Her movements became more brazen as her hand cupped the front of his pants and she pressed in. A swell of excitement rose in his stomach. His cock twitched in her hand; his breath hitched.

She smiled as their eyes locked, then she leaned in and kissed him hard. The man melted against the wall behind him as he opened his mouth and let her tongue slide in. She tasted like tequila and lipstick, smelled like roses and hairspray. She was sexy and determined, wearing an emerald-green shimmering dress that caught the colored lights from the dance floor and showed off a pair of strong, firm legs. The man’s brain drifted up, a sort of out-of-body experience. He could see the scene from above, the club full of people, some dancing, some standing about talking as they held their drinks. A few couples groping each other in the side booths, others grinding up against the wall — like he was now. He could see himself, suddenly pressed up against this woman with waves of chestnut hair and lips like pink candy hearts.

He reached around her fit waist, cupped her ass and squeezed her closer. Her arms linked around his neck as she nuzzled against him, moaning.

“I’ve been watching you,” she whispered.

“I’ve been watching you, too. Your ass looks so hot in that dress. You were driving me crazy when I saw you dancing. Wanted to touch it.”

He gave another squeeze, drawing a hot breath from the woman. She pulled back just far enough to look him in the eye and cupped his cheek in her hand.

“Take me home with you.” She held his gaze firmly for several seconds, wet mouth hanging open, then cracked a small smile. “Can you do that for me? Will you take care of me?”

“OK,” the man replied, his voice cracking even on that short statement. His heart raced as an image of his husband briefly popped into his head, but he shook it away as he took the woman by the hand and pulled her toward the door as she smiled at her victory. “Let’s go.”

_EIGHT WEEKS EARLIER_

_[Soundtrack: “I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)” by The Proclaimers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNlMtqrYS0) _

Louis shivered and pulled the soft duvet up to his chin. He felt slightly dizzy, as if the bed were tipping backward. A vague pressure seemed to push down on him, as if a large beach ball were being pressed into his stomach. His head felt oddly vulnerable, too, like an eggshell, susceptible to breaking through to his overheated brain. The flu could do that to him.

_I’m probably dehydrated._

He pushed himself up slightly with his elbows and reached toward the bedside table, where Harry had left a bottle of water for him, set alongside pain relievers, tissues, hard candy and a single rose in an old glass milk bottle. Louis’ hands felt weak as he twisted the water open and raised it to his lips. Drinking it did feel better, cool and clean down his throat.

It was Louis’ third day in bed, and it was finals week, so he was more stressed than usual. He taught music at the local high school and diligently got the flu shot each year, but this year’s strain wasn’t in the vaccine, so a lot of people were sick. He had spent considerable time over the past few days hoping he didn’t get his husband sick. Harry worked from home as a software developer. He was up against a deadline this week, working out the final bugs in a game he and his business partners were developing to “support feminine boys.” In the same spirit of video games that encourage girls to learn science and technology, this new game created an environment of gender-neutrality and acceptance for boys (or girls, of course) who wanted to learn about the couture fashion business — from designing clothes, hiring models, developing a brand, marketing, price points, supply lines, everything. It was a Sims-style game for children, and it had become more complex than any of them could have imagined. And although it was a work of passion, it was still work, and Harry was feeling the stress.

Louis knew all this, and he apologized again every time Harry stepped away from his office to check on him. Louis was trying to keep out of his hair — though even in his delirious state, he still wanted to run his fingers through it. He often wished he could spend three days at home in bed, alone with Harry, but this wasn’t what he had in mind.

Louis’ thoughts were still on Harry's curls — and his smell, oddly — when there was a loud knock at the front door of their apartment. Harry’s deep voice traveled through the walls, and then the door shut quietly. Louis wanted to call out, ask who it was, but his throbbing head wouldn’t allow it. A minute later, Harry was in the room.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “How ya feeling? Do you need anything?”

“Still bad,” Louis replied. “Don’t feel like eating. Who was at the door?”

Harry’s green eyes drew back just slightly. _Did I imagine that?_ Louis wondered. Harry reached up and pulled at his bottom lip.

“Um.” He drew out the word, avoiding eye contact.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. It’s something I ordered.”

He paused, still pulling at his lip. “So, I’ve been meaning to say I’d like to talk about something. When you’re not sick, obviously.”

“Am I that bad off? We could talk now.”

“No, you need to rest; I’ll tell you later. I didn’t expect you’d be home today.”

Louis pressed his hand over his eyes, sensitive to the light. The conversation was already wearing him out.

“Wait, what? It’s a secret package you wanted to arrive when I wasn’t here? It’s a bit late for my birthday, innit?”

Louis almost felt like they were fighting now, but he was so dizzy, he couldn’t really tell.

“Babe, go back to sleep,” Harry said. He walked to the bed and cradled Louis’ head in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Do you need more Advil?” He moved his lips gently to Louis’ temple and kissed him again. He kept his head close, testing Louis’ fever by the heat coming off his body. “You don’t seem quite as warm as you were earlier.”

Louis groaned. “S-not fair.”

“What?”

“I have a fever, and you’re still hotter than me.”

A grin spread across Harry’s face, their faces still close.

“OK, one: That’s not true. And two: That was a terrible joke, but I forgive you because you’re sick.”

Louis batted his hand up to paw weakly at Harry’s hair. “Were we fighting?”

“What? No. Definitely no.” Harry pulled back to look into Louis’ eyes, bright blue and gorgeous as ever despite being weary. “I think your medicine is wearing off.”

“I’ll take a couple more and try to sleep again,” Louis said. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course.” Harry kissed his forehead again. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

____

Louis slept the rest of the day and into the night. It was 2 a.m. when he woke again, Harry by his side sleeping. Louis looked to his bedside table and saw his water bottle was refilled, two more Advil sitting beside it. A piece of paper was folded into a little tent so he could read it from where he lay: _Wake me if you need anything. XO_

Louis sat up slowly; his head hurt a little less. He picked up the water bottle and took a drink, then picked up the pain pills and swallowed them with another gulp. He realized his bladder was catching up to him, though, and reluctantly slid his feet out of bed to make his way to the bathroom.

The bathroom light was painfully bright for a moment, but his squinting eyes adjusted as he walked to the toilet and pulled down his pants to pee. His stream didn't feel as hot coming out as it had earlier, a sign, perhaps, that his fever had broken. He tucked himself back into his pants and noticed he was starting to stink and should take a shower. I'll wait until morning, he thought, not wanting to wake up Harry.

He decided he could at least change his clothes, though. He stripped off everything he was wearing, chucking it into the hamper. Then he walked back through the bedroom to the large walk-in closet the couple shared. He quietly closed the door behind him and turned on the light. He grabbed a t-shirt off the pile and put it on, then opened a drawer to grab a pair of pajama pants. He held his balance as he put one leg in, but then let go as he put in the other. Suddenly, the floor flew up to meet his face. Shocked, he found himself lying on the soft carpet in the closet, startled but not hurt. His head pounded for a few heartbeats, then calmed down as he lay still, looking up at the ceiling.

 _I need to get back to bed,_ he thought, half laughing at himself, half just tired of it all. He wiggled into his pajamas as he lay there, then stilled himself to rest on the floor before committing to standing up again. Looking up at the shelves, he noticed a brown box on top of Harry's side. Without thinking, Louis stood up, took it down and looked at the front.

The address was simple, not revealing what was inside, but the side had been opened, a packing slip peeking out. Although he hadn't heard a sound from the bedroom, Louis couldn't help but glance over his shoulder toward the door as he considered peeking.

_[Soundtrack: “I Will Follow You Into the Dark” By Death Cab For Cutie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA) _

Louis tilted the box, and a packet of pink slipped out, clothing folded neatly and wrapped in plastic. He could see lace and a small white bow and heart-shaped buttons. Louis’ heart clenched. The package dropped from his hands as if a force had pulled it away. His hands started shaking, and trembling fingers reached down to pick up the packing slip that had fallen out of the box.

_Mesh and lace corset_

_Full lace panty_

_Lace-edge stockings_

It was addressed to Harry; there was no mistake about it.

 _Oh my God._ Louis’ thoughts were frantic. _Who did he buy this for?_

He wracked his brain. Women flirted with Harry all the time, but knowing Harry the way he did, Louis had never given it any thought. When men flirted, of course, Louis couldn’t help but step in with a quick peck to the cheek or arm around the waist to claim his husband. Harry pretended to endure Louis’ possessiveness, but Louis knew Harry secretly liked it, enjoyed the attention, the secure feeling of knowing Louis was always watching out for him. But a woman? What the fuck?

Louis carefully placed the contents back inside the box, leaving it on the shelf where Harry had left it. He sat on the closet floor for a minute, trying to stop tears from squeezing out. His head still hurt, though by now, Louis couldn’t really tell if it was because he was sick or because he was crying. He wiped the snot from his nose as he turned his head toward the closet door and pictured the angelic man sleeping in the bed they shared. He loved him so, so much and couldn’t have imagined there would be somebody else. And a woman? Harry had never said anything about being attracted to women.

 _Have I been so blind? Didn’t he say he wanted to talk about something?_ Louis could only remember that Harry had acted like he had a secret and said they’d talk later. Louis felt an odd pit of self-pity in his gut. He should be angry, really — furious. He always thought when people found evidence that their partner was cheating, there would be an immediate confrontation, yelling, fighting, accusations and heartbreak. Louis had always felt that he and Harry were so committed to each other, they would never do that. Sitting there now, it was hard to believe it was real. He found himself wanting to peek inside the box again. Surely, he was wrong. But no. No. He saw what was in there. And he’d have to confront Harry. To his surprise, though, Louis really just wanted to forget he saw anything and never say a word about it.

_I’m such a fool. I thought I was stronger than this. He’s such an ass. He can’t do this to us._

Louis’ thoughts swung from one end of the pendulum to the other, from grief to anger, self-loathing to hatred, submission to domination. He wanted to go back into the bedroom, fall to his knees and beg. But he also wanted to pull the covers off Harry and spank him for being bad.

 _No. This is real._ Louis thoughts started to clear as his heart rate slowed. _Oh my god, this is real. We can’t pretend-punish ourselves out of this. I’m going to have to talk to him._

Louis stood up and steadied himself against the doorjamb. He slowed his breathing, quietly walked back to the bed, lifted the covers and settled back beside Harry’s lanky warm body. He’d always thought cheating should end a relationship. How could any self-respecting person stay? But as he stared at the ceiling and listened to Harry breathe, he realized that he was going to fight for this. He needed to hear what Harry had to say, and he was going to win back his husband.

____

_[Soundtrack: “I’m on Fire” by Bruce Springsteen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzQvGz6_fvA) _

Louis woke to an empty bed early the next morning, unfortunately feeling well enough for work. He’d missed so many days already, he needed to go. He also needed to talk to Harry, but in the light of day, he didn’t know what to say.

He quickly got up, stripped off his briefs and started the shower. He was rinsing his hair when the bathroom door opened a crack.

“Babe, you feeling better?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, a bit.”

“You going to work today?”

“Was planning on it. I really should.”

“OK, if you feel up to it. I’ll make you some egg on toast, K?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.”

The door closed, leaving Louis alone in the steamy room. Everything seemed so normal. Why did it still seem so normal? Harry wasn’t this good of a liar; he just wasn’t. Louis didn’t understand how this could be happening.

When his shower was done, he quickly dressed and walked to the kitchen. The smell of eggs and toast warmed the air. Sunshine beamed through the window, a beautiful day starting outside. He sat down at the small table tucked into the side of their kitchen. Harry placed a cup of tea in front of him and gave him a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“Glad to see you up,” Harry said.

“Yeah, I’m not too bad today."

“Here ya go.” Harry placed a plate of food on the table. “Let me know if you need more. I assume you’re not too hungry.”

“I feel alright. See how it goes.”

Harry sat down with his own tea, a plate of food and the morning newspaper.

“I’ve missed you,” he said.

“Yeah, sorry. I’ve been a bit out of it.”

“Don’t apologize. I like taking care of you.”

Louis smiled weakly at that, then pecked at his food. His stomach actually was grumbling with hunger, but it was still hard to feel like eating. He kept at it, though, and finished what Harry had given him. He stood up to wash his plate.

“I gotta go,” he said. “I’ll probably be late tonight, catching up on grading.”

“OK,” Harry said. “I have work to do, too. Text me when you know when you’ll be home.”

Louis continued washing his plate, his back to Harry. He strained to keep his voice even.

“You worried about when I’ll be home?” Harry looked up from his paper.

“Worried? No. What do you mean? I just want you to check in, tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, I’ll text you.”

Louis placed his dishes in the drying rack and turned to face Harry.

“I’ll see ya later then.”

He stood awkwardly at the sink, not moving. Harry looked back at him for a moment, then stood up and approached him. Harry placed his hand on Louis’ forehead.

“You sure you’re OK? You seem a bit off.”

Louis took a step away, avoiding eye contact. He picked up his carrier bag and a light jacket hung by the front door.

“I’m fine. Seeya later.”

He made a quick exit, not knowing what to say or do or feel. He and Harry needed to talk. But they also both had a lot of work to do. Life didn’t stop for heartbreak.

_____

It was after dinnertime when Louis came home again after a long day. He didn’t call out to Harry, who often didn’t hear him at the front door if he was working in his office. He also had turned off his phone, unsure of what to say to Harry if he tried to reach him.

But Louis was home now, and he knew if they didn’t talk tonight, things would get worse. He quietly hung up his bag and jacket, took off his shoes. He peeked into the office, but Harry wasn’t there. He walked back to the kitchen and saw Harry at the end of the hall, standing still by their bedroom door in his bathrobe, looking at him with an odd expression.

“Harry.” Louis stared at his husband. Something was wrong. He could just tell.

“Hey,” Harry answered, still not moving from the hallway. “You’re home.”

“Obviously.”

“Yeah.” Harry shied away from the slight reprimand, turning his head to the side, pulling at his lower lip. “Ummm.”

Louis waited for him to continue. Over the years, he had grown quite accustomed to waiting for Harry to finish speaking. It worked to his benefit this time since he didn’t know what to say himself.

“If you’re feeling up to it,” Harry continued. “I’d like to talk about something. It’s kind of important.”

“O-kay.” Louis drew out his response, looking at his husband with wary eyes. “Are you going to come in here? Should we sit down?”

Louis wanted desperately to ask if someone else was in the apartment, but that would be going too far. He had no reason to suspect that. Except, of course, the lingerie in Harry’s closet, and Harry acting weird, plus he was in his bathrobe and seemed unwilling to leave the hallway, where he stood protecting their bedroom door. But still, he could wait another minute to find out what Harry had to say.

“Actually,” Harry replied, gesturing toward their bedroom. “I’d rather talk in here. If that’s OK.”

Louis felt relief that they apparently were alone. (This meant they were alone, right? Oh, god, what if someone was in there? Harry wouldn’t spring that on him, would he?) He remained suspicious as he walked down the hall, past Harry and into their room. He remained standing and turned to face him.

“What is it?”

“Um, it’s a sex thing.” Harry started off.

Oh. Louis sat on the bed, knowing this might be awhile if Harry wanted to talk about sex. On a normal day, Harry spoke at a sloth’s pace, but when they talked about sex, he’d get shy, and things could take even longer. Normally, Louis was endeared by the character trait, but today it stoked his nerves.

“I bought something I’d like to try,” Harry said. “It’s kind of hard to talk about.”

Louis realized he’d been staring at the floor because at those words, he looked up. His eyes found Harry’s, who, despite looking nervous, also looked somewhat aroused.

“You bought something?” Louis asked. “Bought what?”

“It was in the package that came yesterday,” Harry said, breaking his gaze away. He hugged his arms around himself and started to slowly sway back and forth. He exhaled a large breath, which came out in shaky huffs. “Fuck. I’m so nervous.” He looked straight back at Louis, his eyes watering.

Louis got up from where he sat and approached him with arms out.

“Hey, just tell me.”

He put his hands on Harry’s arms and braced for whatever it was he needed to say. Harry stood still for a moment and swallowed hard.

“I will. Fuck! I’m so stupid!”

Louis looked into his face, but Harry seemed now determined not to make eye contact.

“Harry,” he said, steeling his tone, “I saw what was in that package. Whatever it is you need to tell me, please just do it. I’ve already imagined the worst, believe me.”

Harry turned to him in shocked horror.

“You saw it?”

Louis gently nodded his head, forcing tears back.

“And you’re OK with it?”

Louis didn’t know how to take Harry’s question, so he replied as carefully as he could.

“OK with what, exactly?”

Harry’s reply came out as a whisper.

“Me wearing women’s clothing. Well, not women’s clothing, really. Clothing doesn’t have a gender. And if they belong to me, then they’re men’s clothing. But, you know, women’s in the traditional sense. Like, bows and lace and being pretty and stuff. You know.”

As Harry’s verbal floodgate opened, Louis stood with his astonished mouth hanging open.

“Harry, wait. Those are for you to wear?”

Harry tilted his head in confusion.

“Of course. I wouldn’t buy them for you if you hadn’t expressed an interest.”

Louis couldn’t stop the tears now. He reached out his hand to gently caress Harry’s cheek.

“Honey, I thought you must have bought them for a woman.”

Harry stood silently agape before shaking his head. “What? No! What?” His shy and hesitant demeanor was immediately replaced with a strong, reassuring tone. “Babe, no. Never. I would never cheat on you. Not with anyone. But a woman? I mean, I’m gay, right? You know I can’t change.”

Louis didn't know where to start, but he had to say something to get off the topic of misunderstandings, suspected infidelities and anything else his imagination had cooked up in the past 24 hours. He continued to stroke Harry’s face as he touched their noses and whispered.

"Were you planning to wear those for me?"

Harry held his hand over his eyes in embarrassment and shook his head.

"Yes," he said, despite his back-and-forth movement, shaking "no" as he spoke.

Louis' mouth now hung open, too, eyes wide as he waiting for Harry to say more.

Harry peeked from behind his hands. "I’m wearing them now," he confessed.

Louis took a step back, looking up and down Harry’s body, still covered with the bathrobe. Then he reached out for Harry's hand and took it firmly in his own.

"You're embarrassed," he said. "Please don’t be. This is fine. We're fine. You're wonderful. I love you. It's just a surprise, is all." He quickly adjusted the front of his pants with his free hand. He didn’t want to admit the effect this conversation was having on him. "It's all a bit confusing. You never told me before that you'd want to do anything like this. I'm not sure what to make of it. Are you telling me you feel like a woman sometimes? Or all the time? I mean, are you really telling me something here? You know I love you no matter what, right?"

Harry's eyes began to water immediately as he realized what Louis was saying, what a huge gesture of support he was making, and just how much he was loved.

"Baby, no," Harry said. "No, nothing like that. Oh my god, I'm making this into such a big deal. No. They're just pretty clothes that I want to wear." He stopped talking for a moment, squeezing Louis' hand as he continued, whispering. "I want to wear them for you. I want to look pretty. I want to look pretty for you."

Louis’ head was buzzing, and he was starting to feel less guilty that his cock was getting thick in his pants. He cleared his throat but his voice still came out husky as he spoke.

“Well let’s see it, then.”

_[Soundtrack: “Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing” by Chris Isaak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1ia-OQThno) _

Harry grabbed the edges of the front of his robe but then hesitated.

“I feel shy.”

Louis cocked his head to peek underneath Harry’s bowed head to see his face. He spoke quietly and with all sincerity.

“Harry, are you OK?”

Harry looked up and nodded slightly.

“Are we OK?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. Yes, of course.”

“Do you need my help, Baby?”

Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded his head again as he stared into Louis’ eyes.

“Want me to take care of you?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” Harry huffed out his answer, ready for whatever Louis had in mind. He was already mentally and emotionally exhausted from planning to reveal this secret. He was ready to lie down and let his mind float away. Meanwhile, Louis got the sudden urge to push his boy onto the bed and make him moan. His grin turned slightly wicked.

“Do you remember your words?” Louis asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

Harry grinned with additional embarrassment. They both know perfectly well what safe words they used, but Louis always made him say them.

“Green if I’m OK, yellow if I need to slow down and talk, and red if I need to stop.” He quickly rattled off the routine.

“Good,” Louis said, pausing to look at Harry a moment before continuing. “Open your robe, Hazza. I want to see.”

Harry closed his eyes and held his breath as he untied the belt of his robe and let the front fall open.

“Oh my god,” Louis said. He stood staring for several moments. His fingers reached out to caress the smooth fabric covering Harry’s stomach. “You are so beautiful.”

Harry whimpered and shifted his weight between his feet. “I want you to like it,” he said.

“I do like it, Angel. You look so pretty for me. Now take off your robe all the way. Drop it to the floor.”

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself but then obeyed. He stood exposed and still a bit nervous. Louis could feel the nerves and knew Harry needed him to take control.

“You seem nervous,” Louis said, caressing Harry's arm, then reaching around his waist, pink satin sliding under his fingertips. “I don’t like that. I don’t like it that you feel any distress, or that you’d worry about whether I’d like this. Now, I’m going to do some things to help you relax. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Harry's voice was a hoarse whisper.

Louis gripped Harry’s hair and gave it a firm tug, forcing his head back, exposing his neck. “Yes what?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He sighed deeply, shoulders falling down, head lolling to the side as Louis held him.

“That’s it. There you go.”

Harry’s body wavered as his heart rabbited. Louis placed his mouth low on Harry’s neck and kissed his way down to his shoulder, where he sucked a bruise into the soft flesh. Harry’s knees buckled but Louis pulled his hair again, this time angling up.

“Not yet, Haz. I don’t want you on your knees. Want to see you. Now stand still. Be quiet. Daddy wants to see your pretty outfit.”

Louis let go of Harry and stepped away several feet. Harry’s eyes remained closed, his body quivering. He was a vision in pink. Soft stockings covered his legs to mid-thigh, where they were secured with garters that hung from a tight corset. Matching panties would have covered his cock nicely, Louis imagined, when Harry had put them on, but now he was hard, pressing against the fabric, poking out the top. Louis reached out and gave the head a squeeze, eliciting a high moan from Harry.

“Shh,” Louis whispered. “I told you to stay quiet.”

Louis flattened his hand against Harry’s cock, the dragged his hand around as he circled back to Harry’s backside. His panties were trimmed with pink lace that arched high, leaving the bottom of his pert ass bare. Louis cupped his hands under Harry’s ass-cheeks and squeezed hard, his thumbs brushing along the lacy edge. He leaned in close and whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Daddy was worried about what you were up to, Angel.”

Harry shook his head and turned his head toward Louis.

“Lou, no, I didn’t mean for you to see…” he started to say, shaking his head.

Louis stopped him with a hard slap to the ass. Harry cried out, precum darkening the pink fabric as his cock throbbed.

“Quiet.” Louis said. “I know what you did. Daddy was sick, and tired, and had a lot of work to do. I couldn’t see what was going on. You made me very worried, Hazza, and that was very bad.” Louis circled back to Harry’s front. “You’re going to have to make it up to me.”

Harry smiled and let out a deep sigh. “Please. Yes. I’m so sorry.”

Louis took Harry’s hand and led him to the bed. “Lie down on your back, Sweetheart.”

Harry knelt on the bed and crawled to the headboard, then turned and lay back with his head on the pillows. His smooth shoulders were bare, the pink corset below, adorned with a bow and heart-shaped buttons. His lace panties were obscene now, barely covering the enormous erection that pointed up. But Louis wanted to touch the nylons first, brushing the backs of his fingers up and down Harry’s calfs. “So pretty,” he whispered as Harry preened, turning his face sideways, hiding in the pillowcase.

“Lie still, Angel.” Louis pulled his own shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, then quickly unfastened his jeans and pulled them down with his underpants, grabbing his socks along the way and leaving it alongside the shirt. He walked to the bedside table and opened the drawer to pull out bottle of lube. He paused a moment as he looked down at the condoms that also lay in the drawer, something they rarely used anymore. “Harry,” he said softly, looking earnestly at his husband, “Do you want me to call you ‘she’?”

Harry’s breath hitched. Louis noticed Harry’s back arc a little off the mattress, his fingers clutching at the duvet. “I do. I would like that. Just for now.”

“OK, Baby.” Louis thought another moment as he picked up a condom. “I’ll use this so we don’t have any surprises. You’re not trying to trick me into getting you pregnant, I hope.”

Harry moaned. Then he laughed. Then he squealed as his feet started to kick against the bed. Louis’ eyes crinkled as he laughed, too.

“OK, then,” Louis said. “Back to work for me.”

_[Soundtrack: “She’s Always A Woman” by Billy Joel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kI3MwwWYC3Q) _

Harry looked straight at his husband now with pure love, secure in the understanding that Louis was going to take care of him, take him to a different headspace where he didn’t have to worry about anything except obeying his Daddy. And the fact that Louis was accepting this surprise? That made Harry’s heart swell up all the more.

Louis pulled one more thing from the drawer: a length of gold silk cord. “Put your hands up, Baby. I’m going to help you be good for me.”

Harry quickly complied, relaxing as his hands were bound to the headboard.

“That feel good?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled as he closed his eyes and hummed. “Mm-hmm.”

Louis straddled Harry’s hips and ran his palms over the soft satin of Harry’s corset. Louis leaned down and kissed his husband deeply, reaching his arms around Harry’s middle so he could feel the fabric all along his arms. Louis moved his right leg down to Harry’s groin and pressed down on his hard cock. Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth. Louis pushed harder.

“Hush,” Louis said. “I want you quiet for me.” He said this, of course, because he knew Harry wouldn’t be able to do it. Louis wanted very much to give Harry’s ass another smack in those panties; he just needed an excuse.

Louis ran his cheek down Harry’s middle, still enjoying the feel of his new attire. He stopped at Harry’s cock, taut satin and lace still straining against it. Harry wanted to be treated like a woman, tonight, so Louis thought it best to ignore the throbbing organ. He kneeled back to open the lube. “Get your legs up, Angel.” Harry obeyed, settling his ankles on Louis’ shoulders as Louis covered two fingers with lube on one hand, then pushed aside the back of Harry’s panties with the other. “You’re keeping all these pretty clothes on for me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry whispered, looking back in awe.

Louis pressed a finger into Harry’s hole without warning, eliciting another moan. He kissed Harry’s knee, pressing his face into Harry’s leg and smiling as he worked a finger in and out. He pulled along Harry’s walls, rubbing more moans out of him.

“Such a pretty girl,” Louis said. “But you’re still supposed to stay quiet, Kitten. Let Daddy concentrate. Those moans are making me so hard, Baby. I won’t know what to do if you distract me.”

Louis could tell by Harry’s squirming he was ready for a second finger, which he pushed in gently, then started pumping back and forth hard.

“Oh!” Harry yelled out again.

“Baby, I warned you.” Louis pushed in firmly, finding Harry’s prostate, then rubbing in slow circles.

Harry strained against the cord holding his arms up, then relaxed as he focused on his breathing.

“I’m close. Daddy, I’m already so close.”

Louis pulled out his fingers.

“No,” he scolded. “Only good girls get to come. You need to be good for me first, Baby, and I don’t see how all this noise is being good.” He grabbed Harry’s hips and ducked down to flip him over. The cord twisted above Harry’s head, his wrists still secure. Harry had to strain now to hold his head up a bit so he could breath. His legs had flopped down off Louis’ shoulders, knees bent and ass in the air.

Louis immediately spanked one cheek, then the other.

Harry cried out again, then gritted his teeth as he tried to remain quiet.

Louis smoothed his hand over the places he’d just hit.

“That’s OK, Baby. You can make noise now. Tell me your color.”

“Green,” Harry quickly said. “Don’t stop, please.”

Louis smacked him quickly two more times, and again rubbed the area with gentle hands, spreading Harry’s cheeks open. Louis leaned down and kissed the heated skin, then ran a flat tongue over the soft fabric that covered Harry’s hole. He ran his tongue back and forth over the thin strip of satin that separated Harry’s ass, pushing again and again against his entrance. Harry cried out with each touch until, before long, he was just crying. Louis had never heard him lose control so profoundly. He kneaded Harry’s ass as he nipped at the panties with his teeth and sucked them into his mouth, letting his teeth grate against Harry’s soft skin. Louis pointed his tongue, wiggling around the fabric, teasing at Harry’s entrance with hard pokes and licks.

“Daddy, please.” Harry sobbed, his face pressed against a wet pillow.

“Please what, Baby?”

“Please fuck me. I wanna come. Want my hands.”

Louis ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his own hard cock, covering the outside with more lube.

“I’m going to fuck you, but you don’t get your hands,” he said, knowing that being told “no” was sometimes enough to send Harry over the edge. “Daddy wants to see you come just from my cock. Can you do that for me, Baby? Can you show me how good you are?”

Harry whined as Louis pushed the panties aside and pressed his cock into him, going slowly at first, then adding pressure until he was fully inside. He pressed in and out the tiniest bit until he felt Harry relax back against him. Louis pulled back and thrust hard against Harry’s ass. He held Harry’s pliant body up by the hips as he pounded into him again and again, praising him and moaning from his own desire.

“Feels so good,” Louis said. “So tight for me.” His thrusts drew cries from Harry, who pulled at his bound wrists as he pushed his hips back to meet Louis. “My pretty girl. I’m gonna come so hard inside you, so hard. You’re so good for me, so pretty. Feels so good to be fucking your pussy.”

Harry cried out at the word, coming untouched, shooting ribbons of come onto the bed below as Louis continued to thrust into him. After a few more, Louis was coming, too, filling the condom inside Harry as they both cried out. Louis went limp on Harry’s strong back for a moment as Harry held both of them up.

“Hazza,” Louis said as he lifted his body. “Honey, let me help you.” He gently pulled out and tied off the condom, dropping it in the bedside bin. Then he untied Harry’s wrists and gently rubbed the areas marked pink by the cord.

“You OK?”

“Yeah,” Harry rolled over to his side, smiling even as tears stained his cheeks.

Louis picked up his discarded shirt from the floor and quickly wiped down the bed and Harry’s stomach, tucking him back into his panties and smoothing out the backside. Louis crawled back up to lie beside his husband, then laid his head on the pillow and gazed into green eyes that were drooping toward sleep. Louis reached out to wipe any traces of moisture away.

“You’re amazing,” Louis said. “Love you so much.”

“Love you, too.”

“Lemme cuddle with you, Little Spoon.”

Louis pushed Harry’s shoulder to help him flip around, then slid in behind him, slipping one arm under Harry’s head, the other over his side, under his arm in a soft hug. Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck, and Harry turned his head back for a moment. They kissed once more before Harry lay his head back down, feeling sated and safe. Louis pulled the duvet over them and quickly fell asleep, too.

_EIGHT WEEKS LATER_

_[Soundtrack: “Wonderful Tonight” by Eric Clapton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUSzL2leaFM) _

The husbands spent the next two months talking about this new kink they now shared, Louis buying Harry more “feminine” outfits to wear in the bedroom. Tonight, though, they were taking things a step further, going out in public with Harry adorned in the new dress Louis had bought him. It was covered with emerald-green sequins that matched his eyes and hugged his ass so well, Louis was afraid if he looked at it, he’d get hard before they even left the apartment.

They made this first outing to a gay club where they knew they’d be welcome; no one would care what either of them was wearing. The music was loud, the drinks were good. They had a fun time dancing, but it wasn’t long before Harry was getting worked up and wanted to get back home.

He pressed up against Louis and leaned his mouth in close to Louis’ ear.

“I want to have sex,” he said through pink-painted lips. “Let’s get out of here.”

Louis froze. “What are you doing?”

“I want to have sex,” Harry repeated. He turned his husband’s body toward him and backed him into the wall. “I want you.”

Louis smiled as he led Harry by the hand out the door. He was always happiest pleasing this beautiful creature behind him, and if she wanted to have sex, he would make that happen as soon as possible. He could think of no better reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So, I take the prompt thing pretty seriously. The overall theme, "50 reasons to have sex" compelled me to use the verb "have sex" as a driving force. My specific reason, No. 30 as seen on the napkin from "How I Met Your Mother," reads simply, "She wants to." As used in the show, this is a reason that perpetuates heteronormative and old-fashioned ideas about sex roles. That is to say, that men always want to have sex, and women rarely do. Thus, "she wants to" becomes a rare blessing that men will pounce upon every time. In the context of a comedy show, this is a silly diversion, and I am not upset by it. In real life, however, this concept does exist as a real point of view for some people, which I find unfortunate.  
> For the task of writing a Larry fan fic, which pairs two men, this greater context left me with a few choices to make. Wanting to stay true to the prompt, I have written a story where one of the couple is using "she" pronouns for reasons that become clear. I want to clearly state my support for gender-queer people, transexual people and the lot. I hope nothing in this story seems insensitive. I made this choice so that I could stay pure to the prompt: "She wants to."  
> This is my very first fan fiction, so please be kind if you leave feedback. Of course, you always should be kind, at all tasks in life, and I hope that I have followed that advice as well in writing this. It's just a bit of fun and fantasy, and has nothing to do with any real person. "Harry" and "Louis" have become archetypes for fan fiction writers, characters that are inserted into thousands of scenarios. Nothing is based on the real people — obviously.  
> 


End file.
